


Liminal Carving

by serratedpearls



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serratedpearls/pseuds/serratedpearls
Summary: poem inspired by Ishi's Light, a sculpture by Anish Kapoor (which can be seen here: http://anishkapoor.com/112/ishis-light)





	

Tonight the trees are silent.  
Moonlight threads through your veins, cold and glimmering, filling your pupils with precious ice.

The stars dripping from the tips of your fingers are so dark, maroon shards of sugar melting with celestial humility.

When your hands  
       as mine  
                  sank into his lungs  
I heard her.

Sunlight can’t lie, they say, but it can hide.

One day you  
             will fail to  
                recognize the world  
                                           you have  
                                                       built (here).

His voice is mine is hers is theirs  
but when your hands meet mine  
I can see the whispers, shadows in the lilies.

Dawn's fingers drag through puddles of rainwater, leaving muddy riverbanks running in her wake.  She has never been so tired.

My breath is still, a cloud of amaranth hovering over the quicksilver lakes in your eyes, and I know if I kiss you the way you deserve, you will shatter.

Tonight the leaves are frosted crimson.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the spacing looks rather odd on ao3, but we'll go with it lol thank you to the mods for holding this lovely project and thank you to ansa for asking me to participate :)


End file.
